Arrange Marriage?
by Izumi Saru
Summary: Why I should I meet him? I didn't know him and such. Oh well, my parents know the best for me though. [A/N: Wah! Sorry for the horrible title and summary. And maybe the story itself! O.O] [ShinAka]


Wah! I finally did it! I finally wrote a ShinAka fanfic! Heaven! *w*

Okay. Okay. As you can see, I am totally inspired today. Ha! I hope this feeling continues... I'm sorry if I didn't write for a really long time now. I'm really sorry. I thought that I will never write again because I don't have inspiration and such but now I have! Thank god!

Yosh! The usual... Sorry for the spelling, grammar and idea! Enjoy~ :3

* * *

Inside a room, a girl with a long chestnut hair is almost done preparing herself. She wore a long green dress and pink sandals. She put some light pink lipstick, blush-on and mascara on her face. She looks really dazzling though. She put her pink camera on her small black bag and she is ready to go.

She heard the knock of the door.

"Akane." She heard her mother calling her. "Are you ready?"

She gets her small black bag, swing it on her right shoulder, walks closer to the door and open it. She smiled to her mother.

"Yes mother." With that her mother guided her downstairs where her father is waiting for them.

Her mother is wearing a purple dress and purple sandals. Her hair is tied into a bun. She is also carrying a purple purse. Her father is wearing a black tuxedo with a rose on the right side of his chest.

Her father smiled as he saw Akane and his wife walking down the stairs.

"You two looked beautiful tonight." Akane giggled and bowed.

"Arigatou."

Her mother just smiled.

"Let's go?" Her mother asked. Akane and her father nodded.

"Hai."

…

…

…

"Where is she?" A girl with a long bright red hair said to herself while she is waiting for someone at the entrance.

She is at the Inazuma Sharingla, were all the Inazuma Town's rich people are there. She is wearing a long red dress and red sandals. Her hair is properly tied into a high ponytail.

"Midori?" She heard someone calling her. She turned to her right to see a chestnut haired girl. She smiled.

"Akane. Glad you came." Akane smiled back.

The two went inside.

"So" Midori started. "Why are you here?"

Akane gets a drink from the buffet table.

"My parents want me to meet someone here." Akane sips her drink.

"Oh, really?" Midori gets a drink too. "Arrange marriage?" Midori sips her drink.

"I think so." Akane looks at Midori. "My parents know the best for me though." She smiled at her. Midori sigh.

"You're still not in love?" Akane nodded.

"Yup, I think guys hate me." Midori face palm.

"Not this again." Akane giggled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen."

They heard someone talking and looked at the main stage.

The man is the MC. He is wearing a white tuxedo. His hair is kinda like Ichinose but only it is black.

"A special number will be held tonight by a much known pianist from the Shindou Family."

_Shindou? _Akane thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Shindou Takuto."

The curtains opened. A boy with a wavy greyish brown hair is reveal. He is wearing a black suit and black shoes. His eyes are close. He lifted his hands and started playing the piano. His eyes are still close though.

The audiences enjoy what Shindou is playing. The music is so soothing to hear.

Akane closed her eyes and listened to the music.

"Kawaii." Akane said and opened her eyes. She took her camera from her bag. Midori sweat drop.

_She's still bringing that? _Midori thought and Akane adjusted her camera.

She focused her camera to Shindou, who are still playing the piano and closing his eyes. Akane blushed.

_Shin-sama. _With that she takes the picture. She looked at the camera and blushed.

_Shin-sama is kawaii._

Midori looked at Akane and smiled.

_You're finally in love, eh? I'm-_

Midori's thought was disturbed when Shindou is done playing.

The audiences clap their hand. Shindou stand up, looked at them with his brown eyes and bowed.

Akane smiled brightly.

"Shin-sama." Akane whispers, not taking off her gaze to Shindou.

…

…

…

"Um… Akane?"

"Yes, Midori."

"I think this is too much."

"Mm…? Why do you say that?"

"Because we are like stalking him."

Midori and Akane are now in the dining hall of the Inazuma Sharingla. The Shindou Family is eating dinner while Midori and Akane are 'stalking' a certain greyish brown haired boy.

Midori sigh.

"I don't like this." Akane smiled.

"Don't worry. If we just stay quiet, Shin-sama will not see us." Midori looked worried at Akane.

"How about the guy that your parents want you to meet?" Akane's eyes widen.

"I… I totally forgot about that." Akane lower her head. Midori smiled a bit.

"Hey. Don't feel sad. Maybe the guy that you will meet is better than your Shin-sama." Akane looked at her and smiled.

"I hope so." Both of them sighed.

…

…

…

The time has come and it's time to meet Akane the guy that her parents want to meet. Midori already went home and now, she's all alone.

Akane is at the dinner hall, sitting on a chair and waiting for her parents. She opened her camera and looked at the pictures that she took today. She smiled when she saw a picture of Shindou though.

"Akane." She heard her father calling her. She stands up and walks towards him.

"Yes father." Her father smiled.

"Your love waits." Akane tilted her head.

"Mm…?" Akane heard some chuckles behind her father's back. She looked at it and she saw a wavy greyish brown hair boy talking to her mother. Akane raise her right eye brow.

_Wait. Is that-?_

"Ah. Akane." Her mother called her.

"Yes mother." Her mother and the boy walk towards her.

"This is Shindou Takuto, the one who played the piano in the entertainment hall." Her mother introduced and Shindou smiled.

"And this is Yamana Akane, my daughter." Her mother introduced her to Shindou. Akane's eyes widen.

_Shi- Shindou Takuto!? Shi- Shin-sama!?_

"It's an honour to meet you, Akane." Shindou hold Akane's right hand and peck a kiss on top of it. Akane's blushed madly.

"I-It's an honour to meet you too, Shin-sa, I mean, Shindou-san." Akane covered her face with her left hand and Shindou chuckled.

"No need for formal calling. Takuto will be fine." Shindou smiled and Akane smiled back.

"Can I call you 'Shin-sama'?" Akane asked. Shindou blush a little and smiled.

"Sure. Sounds cute." Akane blushed.

"Arigatou." Shindou cleared his voice.

"So… Do you like the music that I played?" Akane's eyes glitters.

"Hai. The music is so soothing and such. I love it." Shindou smiled big.

"Arigatou."

The two continued to talk to each other. They didn't know that their parents are watching them with a smile on their faces.

…

…

…

Hour has passed and it's time to go home. The two are still talking to each other while walking out the Inazuma Sharingla.

When they are now outside the entrance, their parents told them that they only have five minutes to talk to each other. They will just go to the car when it's done.

The two looks at each other.

"I have fun, Shin-sama." Akane smiled.

"I have fun too, Akane." Shindou smiled back and pressed his forehead to Akane. Akane blushed.

"Will I see you again?" Akane asked with sadness in her voice. Shindou lift her chin using his right hand to see her lavender-coloured eyes and his left hand on her right side of her waist.

"Don't worry. We will see each other again." Shindou answered and Akane smiled a bit.

"I hope so." Akane hugged him and Shindou hugged her back.

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you too."

They parted away and looked to each other's eyes. They slowly close their range to each other and boom! They kissed.

One minute has passed and they parted away. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Bye, Shin-sama."

"Bye, Akane."

With that, they hugged each other for the last time and walked to separate ways. Shindou to the right. Akane to the left.

…

…

…

Akane's POV

"Sorry for waiting." I apologized to my parents. My parents shook their heads.

"That's okay." My mother said.

"Get in." My father command and I nod.

"Hai." I sit on the middle of the back seat.

"So, how was your night?" My mother asked.

"Fine~" I answered happily.

"So, do you like him?" My father asked and I blushed.

"I…" My mother giggled.

"We know." I blushed madly.

_I love him…very much._

Shindou's POV

"Mom! Dad!" I run towards them. "I'm sorry if I'm late." I apologize and my parents smiled.

"That's okay. Get it." My dad said and I sit on the left side of the back seat.

I looked at the car window while the car is still moving.

"Miss her?" My mom asked and I blushed.

"I…" I lower my head. "I think you know the answer." I pouted and my mom giggled.

"My boy is growing up~" My mom said teasingly. I just ignored her.

"You like her?" My dad asked and I smiled.

_Yes. I like her…a lot._

* * *

Oh yeah. For those you are reading my 'One Last Vow' story... I will not continue it since I don't have inspiration to write it anymore but I will still write a GouFuyu since it still needs love! *w*

Yosh! But writing a GouFuyu fanfic is hard though... Hehe. Ideas will be great! ^^

Thank you and have a nice day! ^^ Review? :3


End file.
